Finally It Happens
by MadLane
Summary: Two new employees come to work at the park. But soon something makes Mordecai and Rigby very emotional.


"So how long are we going to rake these leaves?" Rigby asked, still feeling a little fatigued. "Well, there isn't that much of them so, I guess it would take about...three minutes." Mordecai answered. "Three minutes! That's like a billion of years!" Rigby said. Mordecai rolled his eyes and picked up a rake and started raking. Rigby crossed his arms and made a straight face. "Come on dude, help me." Mordecai pleaded. When he finished he put the rake down and punched Rigby in the arm. "Gee-wiz, Mordecai, that hurt!" Rigby cried. "Yeah, well, you should've helped me rake the leaves, you dumbo!" Mordecai yelled. Mordecai walked a few inches to the house when a young lady with ginger blonde hair bumped into him. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir." she said kindly. Mordecai stood motionless until Rigby came beside him. "Hey, Mordecai, who's this?" Rigby asked with a smile. "My name is Paige, I'm the new employee. My friend CJ, is a new employee too." she said in a shy tone. CJ then walked up to her, he had dark colored skin and his hair was dark as well. "Hey, I'm CJ!" he said waving. "Mordecai and Rigby, did you guys finish raking the leaves?" Benson asked. "Well, I did, but Rigby was being a buttcrack and didn't help." Mordecai said looking at Rigby unhappily. "Well, now I'm counting on you guys to show CJ and Paige around while I go and take care of some things." Benson said and walked normally away. "Well, I guess we better get started." Mordecai said and walked while everyone followed. They got inside the house. "This is the living room...I think." Rigby said. Mordecai showed them into the kitchen, then to their new room. "This is where you guys are going to sleep." Mordecai said looking at both of them in interest. "Well, thanks for...sort of showing us everything." Paige said chuckling a little. Mordecai looked at her. "Hey, Paige, let's go see if we can do any work today!" CJ said. "Aww yeah!" Paige said joyfully. They both rushed downstairs and went outside. Rigby almost started to laugh. "Oooo! You like her, you like her!" Rigby teased. "Be quiet. I like Margaret, not Paige." Mordecai said. "Come on, Mordecai! Admit it! Admit that you like Paige!" Rigby said. "No!" Mordecai said. "Listen, wouldn't it be great just to tell a girl you like her? Wait, oh no! I'm becoming you...almost! You sick freak! What have you done to me!" Rigby said. Rigby was right, Mordecai did like Paige, more than Margaret, but he could tell there was no way he can have the guts to tell her that.

NEXT CHAPTER-

Mordecai and Rigby where playing video games, like they usually do when they slack off. It's like the new employee's never came, it was like it usually was. Today was rainy and Mordecai and Rigby weren't given any chores to do, which was strangely unusual. "Pause the game for a moment, dude." Mordecai said looking a little bit down and puzzled. Rigby paused the game and looked at Mordecai. "Dude, don't you think it's a little bit weird that Benson hasn't gave us a chore or job to do?" Mordecai asked. Rigby groaned. "Ugh, why are you so worried about that. Today is the most perfect day that has ever happened to us!" Rigby said pointing at Mordecai. "Yeah, but it's just not right. Almost a whole day has gone by and Benson said nothing to us, not even to say 'hello'." Mordecai looked at the video game sadly. "Actually, today I decided to look into the window, when suddenly I saw him talking to Paige and CJ. I also found out that they have been doing most of the work this whole entire day." Rigby said. Mordecai put his hands on his eyes and started to cry a little. "What the hay, dude? Are you crying? Oh my goodness, come on! Man up for once, dude!" Rigby said and kicked Mordecai. "Dude, I can't take this!" Mordecai complained. Rigby made an upset face. "Do you want me to talk to Benson for you. Okay..." then Rigby picked up the phone and faked pressed the numbers and made the beep sound when he pushed them, "Oh hello, Benson, this is Rigby. Yes, Mordecai is crying because he's gone insane with his emotions and I think that could be a job for him to do-really!-oh, thanks-yes.-yes.-oh really? Wow!-yeah, okay bye-bye!" Rigby said, and then hung up the phone. "Dude, I'm really upset that I just can't tell anyone how I feel, it's just too hard for some reason!" Mordecai said. "Really? Hmm, let's go ask Madison about this!" Rigby said with a bright smile. "Dude, you just want to see Madison because you like her..." Mordecai said getting irritated. Rigby rubbed his own shoulders and blushed. "N-no, I-i don't like her...t-t-that's ridiculous! I could never be in love with a girl that just makes you wanna-" then Mordecai slapped Rigby's face. "...I'm back!" Rigby said. It's plain to see Rigby liked Madison. "Fine, dude we'll go to see your precious Madison! But she better help me with my problem I'm having with liking Paige so much!" Mordecai said. "Of course, man, that's why we're going...maybe..." Rigby said. "Rigby!" Mordecai cried. "Okay, fine, geez." Rigby said. Then they dashed off into the rain...without even coats or rain boots on.

NEXT CHAPTER &*$*#&*(%Y(%^#(^%(^%(

He looked at the door and was spaced out. Mordecai shoved Rigby away from the door and knocked on it. No one answered. He knocked on it again, still no answer. Mordecai turned with a jerk and looked at Rigby. "Is this even the right house?" he asked. Rigby sat down on the steps and sighed disappointedly. Mordecai looked at Rigby and worried. "Dude, are you okay?" Mordecai asked anxiously. "No. Madison didn't answer, she's usually always home." Rigby said. He started to cry. "Rigby, something's not right. You're already feeling emotional about some girl not answering the door, and I'm emotional about almost the same thing!" Mordecai said and he looked away from Rigby. "I think someone is making us like this, I sort of feel controlled by emotional feelings." Mordecai said crying, but not knowing he was crying. They waited for five hours and still Madison didn't even answer the door. "Dude, it's 7:31, we need to go back to the park and sleep." Mordecai said. Rigby nodded sadly and they both walked back to the park feeling very sad and emotional. While they were walking back they saw Paige just crissed-crossed applesauce on the grass. Mordecai was tired and sad, but had to help. Rigby just past her unknowingly. Mordecai sat down beside Paige and smiled. "So, what are you doing here Paige in the middle of the night?" Mordecai asked. Paige putted her legs to her chin. "Well...I got...fired." Paige said sadly. Mordecai was shocked. "What! What did you do to be fired?" Mordecai asked. Paige looked up at Mordecai and saw his eyes shine like two beautiful stars. "Umm, I was trying to clean the cart with stuff you use to clean a car with and so CJ didn't help me because he had to do something else. I found some mud and wanted to put some on it to make it look like a muddy cart because it said in a magazine I read that if you put mud on a cart it would go faster, but then when I finished it and covered it with mud, Benson came over and started have a fit. And then I got fired." Paige said. Mordecai touched her hand with passion. Paige blushed and smiled bright. "Don't worry, Paige. We'll help you find a new job." Mordecai said and then hugged Paige. She got up and then went home. Mordecai and Rigby went to their bedroom and went fast asleep.

NEXT CHAPTER&^*#%%%%%%%%%%%%(

"Okay dude, today we just lie and say were sick so we can sneak out to find Paige and help her get a new job." Mordecai said. Rigby groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why do we have to? How about you do it yourself." Rigby whined meanly. Mordecai slapped him in the face. "Listen, I'm just trying to do something nice to a girl who needs a job, because Benson totally freaked out and started having a fit, so he's got some anger issues. So, all I'm asking you to do is go help me find Paige another job, I'll even buy you a new video game." Mordecai pleaded. "Hmm, hmm. I'll do it for the new Cram Bunkers video game!" Ribgy told Mordecai. "Aw dude, that game costs like 20 dollars! Are you serious?" Mordecai was dumbfounded. Rigby shook his head and walked away. Mordecai made a mean face. "Fine, I'll do it myself...demon raccoon." Mordecai insulted. He want straight out the door and saw Paige in the park, on a bench, reading a book. Mordecai slowly walked over to her. Paige looked up at Mordecai. "Hey Mordecai, what's up?" Paige asked. "Um, Paige, I came to tell you that...I'm going to help you get your job back, if it's the last thing I do!


End file.
